


an assassin's unique sets of friends

by sneak1millionbread



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Best Friends, Cats, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Friendship, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Knitting, M/M, No Incest, Non-Incestuous Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pets, Polyamory, Sewing, bc theres like multiple chapters that follows that tag, class 77 78 and 79 fcking despise them, he's just a chill tree man whos really passionate about his talent, i love him leave me alone :''(((, jin koichi and kirigiri wants to fucking punt them with a shot put ball, let maki and ryoma be friends kodaka you fucking pussy, maki knows how to sew, nobody likes the tea account, ooc? kinda bc i cannot think like some of the characters, p healthy polyamorous relationship, ryoma has a emotional support cat, same with kirumi, thats kinda why the reserved course KINDA tolerate the acc, the reserved course KINDA tolerate them but not enough, the tea acc were made by a couple of students from the reserved course, theres a hpa tea account
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneak1millionbread/pseuds/sneak1millionbread
Summary: ((formerly known as 'just hoshi and harukawa being friends'))what happens when a academy is filled with other ultimates and reserved courses who paid ungodly amounts of cash, is utter worldly chaos at it's very finest.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki & Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki & Hoshi Ryoma & Ouma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Ouma Kokichi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko & Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 38





	1. fixing a ripped memory

Ryoma looked down at his torned up hat with two long and pointy cat ears on top of it, it's coming off more faster than he thought. He wouldn't really admit this but he's really sad because his mom made this hat for him and he's been wearing it ever since he was given it.

but now it's threads are coming off and he didn't know how to sew since he's scared of needles and only one option left in his mind. He got up from his bed and began walking towards his door, due to his height its not an easy task of opening his door and so he grabbed a chair before prompting it near his door, climbing it and manages to open his door room with ease.

he hopped down, the slamming sound against the metal made by his little feets resulting in slam thunk noise being produced and it echoed through the dark building as he could've care less since it's not the first time he has done this, probably because at nighttime is his most enjoyable time of the day, wouldn't say it's his favourite but he likes it more than daytime.

the tennis pro made his way out of the dorm building and decided to take a small walk around the courtyard for a moment, maybe a fresh air or two would lighten his chest a bit. He glance around the now empty courtyard in the dark night replaying what had occurred this morning just before the entire courtyard became a complete ghost town; Mukuro and Kyoko chasing down Junko for her usual batshit insane tricks or pranks, Mondo, Taka and Chihiro studying at the bench, Sayaka and Celeste watching their girlfriends chasing Mukuro's insane twin sister and possibly betting who would caught up to the strawberry haired fashionista, it's usually Mukuro but sometimes Kyoko if Shuichi comes out later than usually with his and the other detective's over the counter amounts of espresso shots black coffee and a bunch more other stuff that's considered unhealthy to outside of the academy has been long considered normal by Jin, his daughter and pretty much the entire Hope's Peak at this point.

he chuckled lightly, he then suddenly remembers the recent event of Maki and Kokichi chasing Tsumugi and was out for blood because she mixed up their drinks and long story short; Maki's clothes were sticky and Kokichi's white scarf and clothes were stained with coffee, it took Kirumi too long to get the stain off Ouma's white clothes. Maki almost killed Tsumugi for making her girlfriend do extra work. Resulting in his chuckles becoming more audible.

after he was out from his train of thoughts, Ryoma's circular eyes caught a glimpse of metal shining in the midnight and began to speed walk towards it and before long, finding out it's a trash can, the thing that he's been searching for. He saw that it was outside of Tenko's ultimate lab and decided to make a mental note of it when he needs throw something out.

he took his hat off his head and looked down on it once again.

he sighed, he really didn't want to throw it away but he also isn't the type to ask someone for help instead he'll find the solution himself, he really didn't like to bother other people with his own sets of problems. He shook his head before looking up, raising his hand up and tried to reach the lid for the trashcan but due to his height he couldn't reach it. A deep sigh was pulled from his throat and escape through his nose, he was about to walk away with his head hung in defeat before a voice that he recognize all to well was heard behind him.

"couldn't reach the lid?"

he turned and saw his best friend; Maki Harukawa. _'maybe she's done training with Kaito and Shuichi'_ Ryoma thought in his head as soon as he saw Maki standing behind him in the dark.

he just shrugged, didn't really know how to respond that is until the assassin's shadow was getting closer to his before she went on one knee to look at Ryoma better.

"Hoshi," his ears jerked at the mention of his name.

"Hoshi, look at me" Ryona looked up at Maki who flashed him her reassuring smile that she often uses to reassure the kids at her orphanage and him since she consider Ryoma and Kokichi as her younger brothers. He relaxed, not much but it's enough to get him to drop his shoulders.

she ruffles his light brown hair for a moment before standing up and giving him a simple "come on" in a soft tone and Ryoma immediately followed after her.

as they both walk in silence Maki would stole glances at Ryoma's torned up hat she then decided to start the conversation about it first.

"what happen to your hat?" Maki lifted a brow.

"the thing's old and torn up" Ryoma answered simply.

Maki made a humming noise, assuming that she understood and after that she just simply said "come on" before going inside the dorm building and dashing up the stairs towards her room while Ryoma just stand there confused as hell. He didn't know if he's _supposed_ to follow her or go to his own room already. His question was soon answered when Maki motion him to come inside her room, although dumbfounded he complied either way and goes inside her room.

"just stay here, I need to pick up something"

was all that she said before leaving Ryoma standing there without letting him replied whatsoever. He shrugged it off, she probably forgot something; maybe a jacket during her training and needed to get it before Hifumi or Teruteru started being gross about it.

he sat on her bed before began to swaying his legs back and forward since there's not much for him to do since her room is the same as the others expect on her bedside table has framed photos, some of her. Kaito and Shuichi all in their training clothes, Kaito was being his happy self, smiling brightly into the camera, Shuichi was more reserved and made a small smile and a thumbs up since he doesn't want to be considered mean and not showing any sign of happiness and the last but not least, Maki just gave her usually poker face but a very small smile was visible on her face. The others was about her and her girlfriends, Kirumi, Miu and Kaede and some even only has her girlfriends and Ryoma could only assume that she was the one who took the picture or it was Mahiru and she's out of the frame.

he smiled, he recall back when those four announced that they're in a relationship the rest of their class was so respectful and accepting of their relationship and then when his and Gonta's relationship is announced the class was the same when Maki and her girlfriends announced theirs. He used to not have anyone special in his life before Gonta and him became boyfriends, and now Ryoma finally felt complete ever since the entomologist entered his life and now he knew what it feels to have someone special in his life.

the sound of the door opening alerting his senses and in instincts he turned his head to see the assassin had came back with a sewing kit in her hands, he tilted his head in confusion, he really didn't know why she would take the time out of her night to sew his hat that he could just use the other similar ones that Jin had provided alongside with the rest of the students, but he wasn't complaining he's just confused as to why Maki would bother to do so. He really didn't want to be a burden to her.

"where's your hat again?" Maki asked the tennis pro, snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

"um, right here," he spoke while looking around the bed to find where he had thrown the hat before finding it underneath his tucked leg before handing it to her.

Maki hummed before sitting down on her bed, Ryoma scooting away a bit to give her some space to sit down, she held up his hat to her eyes height before examining it quietly. He followed her eyes as it traced over the ripped parts before lowering them and grabbing a needle. Maki sets Ryoma's hat onto her lap, she then grabbed the end of the thread, she then held the thread between her thumb and index fingers, then she pinched down on the thread between her fingers and now with her other hand holding the needle, she brought the thread and needle eye together. After a few trial and error she manages to get the thread into the needle eye and tied the thread to make sure it'll stay there.

she then began to sew peacefully, struck the needle into the fabric and pulling it out in such a hypnotic way that makes Ryoma worried if he's breathing to hard and it'll threw her off her focused state. The way the assassin made a very simple action yet she made it look so calming and peaceful to watch. It's amusing because Maki's an assassin that kills her target without hesitation but yet she's gentle with some actions she does, cradling an infant, feeding them milk in bottles, rocking them, singing lullabies to them, playing with them and she could, would and will hold a baby in one hand and a gun in the other. Overall, everything she does once her caregiver instincts kicked in is usually in such a gentle and caring way.

Ryoma didn't even realised that he had been on an trance the whole time until Maki called him, snapping him out of his trance to show him the final result of his hat. He took it from her hands and began to feel the ears since that's the place where it's mostly damaged and it felt like there was nothing there. He.. actually didn't know that she could sew as well as Kirumi, since he has heard that she had sew Tenko's ribbon and it looked like nothing had been damaged.

"woah.. It looked like it wasn't even damaged in the first place" Ryoma breathed.

He never knew that she's actually really good at sewing, but he also should've know since she used to live at the orphanage with kokichi plus the kid used to and is reckless so his checker pattern scarf would often be teared and she would have to sew it together because then he wouldn't stop nagging her until she does.

"back at the orphanage, me and two other older kids would be the one who would sew the kids' stuffed animals, blankets, clothes and other stuff related to fabric" Maki replied, she ruffles Ryoma's hair for a moment before letting him putting his hat on.


	2. emotional support cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma needed to vent about but Maki has a very tight schedule so he goes to hang out with Gonta but he still doesn't feel complete but thankfully she has the perfect solution for it, it's a win win for both parties

rolling around on his bed isn't going to help him with any of his problems, they ranges from his depression, this weird empty feeling in his heart is nagging at him all the way to his denial in his feelings for a certain gentle giant entomologist. 

but it's a good thing that Maki's his and Kokichi's emotional support older sister figure, but she their ONE and ONLY emotional support older sister figure and she has a very tight schedule, it all consists of; going to work, going back to the academy, going to the orphanage with Kokichi, and then going back again to the academy. And at this point they just have to pray that their brains doesn't one day just decided to feel things when they're not even feeling it.

like now, both Kokichi and Maki's in their dorms studying for a test their class is having next week and Hoshi didn't wanna bother them even though his class isn't having a test, so that only left him with the option of either staying in bed all day, hang out with Gonta or go on his computer and watch cat videos like how he usually would if he's in need of comfort.

 _'maybe a day with the big guy would cheer me up'_ Ryoma decided, sitting up from his bed before making his way to his chair he usually uses to help himself with the door, once he had manage to open the door he jumped from the chair before exiting the dorm building with one last thought lingering in his mind _'he always does' ._

the tennis pro went out to the courtyard before started scanning the area in search if the entomologist amongst the many other ultimate students scattered everywhere, but Gonta is big so he's pretty easy to spot, maybe go to the area where there's bugs there if he isn't there, his research lab would be the next destination.

he began with the forest side of the academy, he didn't go in that far since he didn't trust his memories to remember the route back home but he did ventured a bit into the woods but only for a little bit before coming back out empty handed.

 _'no signs of him in there..'_ Ryoma muttered under his breath while brushing little leaves or twigs off his blue and black stripped pants.

_'maybe his own research lab?'_

* * *

the sounds of the tennis pro's feet and the tail chains stopped right in front of the entomologist's lab door. He kinda hesitant for a moment before mustering up the courage and knocked on the door a solid three times. Sometime passed in an very eerie silence that the noises that he could hear is his own inhaling and exhaling and his own beating heartbeat.

He was actually surprise that his heart didn't burst through his chest because it's beating like it's about to. But then every other noise stopped once the door was unlocked and it shows the entomologist standing there with a bright innocent smile once he had looked down and saw Ryoma.

"oh, good evening Ryoma!" Gonta greeted, as always, the exact same smile that's brighter than the sun itself it makes Ryoma needing glasses to see the big dude.

"hey there big guy" Ryoma respond with his own sets of smile with his candy stick sticking out of his lips.

"what bring Ryoma to Gonta's lab?" although with some broken english, everyone understood Gonta perfectly well, and Ryoma kinda thinks it's adorable.

"no reason, just wanna hang out with ya for sometime"

"oh! Gonta would love to hang out with Ryoma!!"

Gonta gently shut the door to his research lab to keep the insects in the room from coming out and giving the other students heart attacks. After that he let Ryoma took the lead as they walk around the school and talking about random stuff but it's mostly about animals and insects.

but then out of nowhere Ryoma asked Gonta somethings as they sat at one of the tables that has a view of the courtyard and the back of the two cafeterias from the restaurant.

"hey big fella" Ryoma began.

"mhm?" Gonta hummed, turning his head from the view towards Ryoma. Coincidentally, the sun was starting to set so it gives off a slight orange view to make this scene between the two a cliche romantic confession.

"do.." he trailed off, he then sucked a deep breath before spilling his question "do.. you think i should get a therapy cat?"

Gonta was silent for a moment because he didn't know what a therapy cat is so it's naturally he would asked "what is.. 'teh-rah-py cat'?"

Ryoma bit down the urge to chuckle at his lack of knowledge, Gonta's so pure sometimes. The tennis pro calmed down before explaining it to his gentle giant friend-- sorry crush.

"a therapy cat is basically a little animal that comforts you during your hard times, just like with how insects are your comfort, therapy cats or emotional support animals are just like that also, they're one special companion to have if you're having a hard time"

after Ryoma had finished explaining to Gonta, he sat back to see if Gonta understood if he doesn't his face gives it off immediately. But he didn't see any signs of misunderstanding other than Gonta just nodded slowly and making a 'o' with his mouth.

the entomologist then flashed his usually bright smiles before exclaiming, "of course! Ryoma should feel comfort and happy also! Everyone does"

"although Gonta does not know much about therapy animals..."

"he definitely suggests Ryoma get therapy cat!"

Ryoma smiled, feeling better since now he needs to tell Maki that he's finally getting an emotionally support animal, since Maki has long before confirmed that both Kokichi and Ryoma needed therapy cats and was so close to getting two for each, hell even SHE'S thinking that she needed one even though she definitely doesn't need one.

he chuckled "thanks, Gonta"

"you're welcome, Ryoma!!"

the two chatted for a bit before Jin had announced that the students needs to be in their assigned dorms or cottages since it's already nighttime, they then parted ways, Gonta going into his room while Ryoma waited outside the dorm building for Maki to come back and finally telling her that he's finally making a decision.

Maki had came back from training as usual and spotted Ryoma still outside and not sleeping. She would be considered as a liar if she said she didn't expected this but she knew she did, Ryoma would only do this when he has something on his mind that he couldn't shake it off or something that's very important or personal that only Maki would be allowed to know. So she thought it's about _that_ so she sped walk over to the tennis pro. Ryoma saw that she has a pet carrier, but that's probably for Kokichi since Shuichi has been thinking about getting one for his boyfriend.

"what's on your mind, Hoshi?" Maki breathed. She then went down on one knee to meet Hoshi's eye level.

"y'know about the whole thing about the therapy animal?" Ryoma shot back.

"yeah, why?" Maki respond. Ryoma rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand while the other was holding the candy stick.

"well.. I've been thinking and i think.."

"that you wanted one?"

Ryoma was stunned, he looked up and saw a sly smirk on his best friend's face.

"..how??"

"i went out to the restaurant to get a bite, then i overhear your conversation about getting one" Maki set the carrier down before opening the cage door and out came a russian blue with a light blue harness on it's torso that said in dark blue text 'Therapy Cat Tobias' 

"lil' Tobias also came with a leash, that's if you want to take him out on midnight walks around the academy" Maki explain as she pulled out a much darker blue leash out of her jacket pocket and holding it up for Ryoma to see, but either way he wouldn't notice it until later because Russian Blues are his favourite cat breeds and Tobias was the name of his old cat that he had when he was only four years old, but sadly Tobias died from a car reversing on him sleeping, poor Ryoma was super distraught after that. And now this feels somewhat comforting that he'll have a second chance with Tobias.

"hellooo??" Maki shook his shoulder lightly snapping him out of his thoughts.

"wh-- ah, yes yes, thanks harukawa... I.. actually would never expect you to choose that name.."

"i didn't choose it, it was just a coincidence that's the little guy's name" Maki gave him a small smile before ruffles his head and told him to get inside before he gets cold or something.

he bid farewells with the assassin before going back inside of his room with Tobias.

"hey there" Ryoma cooed at his new companion in which Tobias responds with a "Meow" he chuckled before started petting Tobias. He then got up and lied down on his bed, he turned on his side, his front facing the unusual bookshelf before feeling something pressed against his chest.

he open his eye to see Tobias curling up into his chest providing a feeling of comfort and reasurement. He smiled, now if Maki's busy he has someone else as his own emotional support buddy that takes a form of a four legged Russian Blue cat named 'Tobias'

meanwhile in Kokichi's room, he's curled up in his bed with a siberian cat that wears a light purple harness that said in dark purple text 'Therapy Cat Sebastian' .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bite me   
> i gave both kokichi and hoshi therapy cats  
> fight me on isle 4 hoes


	3. maki chokes on toothpaste foam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouma dragged two of his sibling figures out of bed  
> one was still in his sleep wear  
> another had toothpaste foam in her mouth

_** 5:57 AM ** _

_**cool younger** _ _**bro** _

**_UP_ **

**_UP_ **

**_UP_ **

**_@tired older sister @chill younger bro_ **

**_tired older sister_ **

**_what do you want ouma_ **

**_chill younger bro_ **

_**^^^** _

_**cool younger bro** _

_**I JUST WATCH TROOMRT TROOM AND IMNOW IM TRAYUMATUZED** _

_**COMFORT ME** _

_**NOW** _

_**tired older sister** _

_**why were your watching troom troom in the first place????  
this bs is already traumatizing itself** _

_**also why didnt you just go cry to shuichi?? instead of us????** _

_**cool younger bro** _

_**one, i was bored haru damn :''((((((((((((** _

_**two, shumai had to stay up with kirigiri for a case and im commiting sadd** _

_**HOLY SHTYSUQHDGJWHGDJMWVHJFHGUKCVJHBVKEWBJ`1736749832RY87T2I** _

_**tired older sister** _

_**wh** _

_**chill younger** _ _**bro** _

**_hol up what tf happen_ **

**_cool younger bro_ **

**_ITS FUYCKIG SNOWING BJTCHESHSWJDHQSHSWVSSSS_ **

**_YESSSSSHWOWOOOSOSWHSIYYEESSAHHHETEYSHWOOOOOOO_ **

**_tired older sister_ **

**_okay now im positive that ouma is having a stroke in his room while his bf and his mentor is having a complete brainstorm on a skype call_ **

**_cool younger bro_ **

**_NJWD ITS FUCKING SNOWING HARUKAWA LETS GO SQWIODIWEHDOIUUURRRR_ **

**_chill younger bro_ **

**_bro its legit six in the morning wh_ **

**_tired older sister_ **

**_its fine_ **

**_hoshi get tf up_ **

**_feed Tobias while you can_ **

**_imma go and brush my teeth_ **

**_chill younger bro_ **

**_ok ok fine_ **

**_cool younger bro_ **

**_BRO YALL SO DAMN DSLLOOWW IMMA JUSTR DOMIT IGDBWJDVHWGSSSSS_ **

**_chill younger bro_ **

**_bro idnewbdnbwkjdfhmjwhdGASNB2FIEIU2836289SHQWZBQ Z_ **

* * *

Maki placed down her phone on her bedside table before plugging in the charger and left it to charge while she's getting ready before Kokichi bust down her door and took her hostage. As she sat up she turned and her sight softened at the sight of a framed picture of her and her girlfriends smiling into the camera.

She chuckled lightly at how Mahiru clutched her chest at the very adorable sight of her friends being in a relationship is too much for her to handle.

the assassin stretched a bit before pulling the curtains apart to see what her friend was going on about in their group chat and quickly found out why, at first she thought it was just starting to snow but from her dorm window she could see the courtyard and the roofs of every building is covered in snow. It's honestly so peaceful to see and plus her boss was kind enough to get into an accident and landed in the hospital.

so that basically gives her a free break and that means she could hang out with her friends and lovers and spend time with them until her boss is out of the hospital.

she shook her head before making her way towards her bathroom door. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, at least she gets to take a couple of weeks worth of break, maybe she'll retire but if the assassin work isn't paying as good as it is she would've retire a long time ago but it's all that she's got going for her financially at the moment.

she reached out for the bottle of toothpaste and her toothbrush. She wets the brush a little bit under the tap water before putting the toothpaste on and putting it into her mouth.

The brushing sound being produced by her toothbrush is kinda hypnotizing in a way but while she was brushing her teeth the sound of her door being slammed opened alerted her and before she could even react or even process the situation Kokichi appeared in her bathroom doorway before wordlessy grabbed her and began to run out of her dorm and booking it towards Ryoma's before busting his door also and picked him up.

so now both of Ouma's sibling figures are being carried by his side, one with a mouthful with toothpaste foam and their toothbrush sticking out of their mouth and one with a bag of cat food in their hands.

the supreme leader kicked open the door to the dorm building and ran towards the main building, Kokichi of course kicked open the doors all the way he got to the cafeteria that specifically made for 79 class and once the trio had arrived they had saw that the majority of their class is already there, most of them are still in their sleepwear, just like the trio, is at the sink brushing their teeths or is drinking their freshly brew coffee.

"ah, good morning, Kokichi, Maki and Ryoma" Kirumi said, as she winked at the assasin that's being held to in the air by a 5 feet ultimate supreme leader making the assassin's flared up.

this is already embarrassing enough for the assassin but the toothpaste foam and the toothbrush in her mouth is the cherry on the cake.

Kaito looked around, expecting his sidekick to walk through the door with his usually tired eyes and usually request of coffee with an unhealthy amounts of caffeine. But the detective isn't showing up. 

"yo, where's Shuichi at?" Kaito asked the trio that had just came through the doors.

"he stayed up again with kirigiri doing another buzzfeed unsolved" Kokichi said while throwing his head back motioning towards the dorm building.

Kaito sighed, Kirumi immediately got his tea ready since she knew it'll calm him down and warm him up a bit because she had saw he shivered a bit. Then out of nowhere Kokichi had dropped the two he had been carrying before booking it out of the cafeteria.

Maki somehow ended up choking on the toothpaste foam that she thinks that she had swallowed some of it while the bag of cat food the tennis pro was holding has been dropped onto the floor but thankfully the bag is sealed closed.

Kaito, Kirumi, Miu, Kaede and Gonta immediately ran towards the two on the floor.

Kirumi and Kaede had to hold in their laugh while they help their flustered girlfriend washing the toothpaste foam at the sink plus Maki had gave up on brushing her teeth the moment she got carried into the cafeteria with Ryoma by a five feet supreme leader.

after they had helped Maki the door has once again been kicked open by Ouma carrying a red face, tired but shocked Shuichi in a bridal style.

everyone else started chuckling a bit at the sight of the detective and his supreme leader boyfriend being cute and a gay mess together is adorable.

"anyways..." Kokichi trailed off before looking around for his siblings figures, and once he had found Ryoma sitting on Gonta's lap peacefully and Maki sitting on the counter drinking a cup of water that she had been given by Kirumi. "Maki, Ryoma and I are going to play in the snow, anyone wanna join??"

both Maki and Ryoma didn't even agree to playing in the snow with Kokichi, they just got dragged out of their rooms before they could even start their morning routines. But since Maki's boss got landed in the hospital and Ryoma's tennis tournament got cancelled due to the snow so they have like, weeks or a month worth a break. So they just agreed.

in the end, Kaito, Miu, Kaede, Tenko, Himiko, Shuichi, Maki, Ryoma, Kokichi and Gonta had joined in the snowball fight with proper clothing instead of thin sleepwears and slippers. The rest of the remaining class just sat at the stairs to the main building with hot chocolate in the hands that was made by Kirumi peacefully while watching their friends having fun in the snow is.. weirdly peaceful. And they would never trade this peace with anything else in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DONT KNOW REAL FEAR  
> WHEN YOUR HOMOPHOBIC BROTEHR WANTED TO USE YOUR LAPTOP FOR HIS SHOWMEOWKER  
> AHAHAHHASAHGAZHGQSHGXQSQWDJ,HXQVQEI12YEIU64E3EY9  
> 4'R  
> EDF;LKJ'Q;LJW"R932PY[EF2


	4. "YOU GOTTA BE PULLING THE HAIRS OUTTA OF MY ASS!"- Maki Harukawa 2021

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chiaki, maki, ryoma, hajime and nagito plays cuphead  
> both hoshi and harukawa ended up pulling a celeste on the desert boss

Chiaki had invited Maki and Hoshi to play cuphead with Hajime and his boyfriend Nagito, but since the game only has two players option so they restored to playing multiplayer on their respective consoles with Maki, Chiaki and Hajime play as Cuphead while Nagito and Ryoma play as Mugman.

it's been a week since the four had started playing the game and with Chiaki trying her hardest to not laugh at her friends raging at the bosses since she had played the game herself and she herself reacted the same way while trying to beat Hilda Berg's final form so she understand their rage on a personal level.

the tennis pro of course try to hold in his rage but one time he died when he was so close to beating Ribby and Croaks only to realise that his character's blue silhouet was almost there and he raged so hard everyone ended up laughing.

the five of them religiously go into discord calls and booting up their consoles.

"everything's set?" Chiaki's voice come through everyone's headphones, asking if everyone had their consoles booted up and ready.

"yeap, yeah!, yep, yup" the remain four respond simultaneously, Maki adjusting her microphone attached to her headphone.

"okay, so what boss are you guys on?" the ultimate gamer asked again.

"um.. me and Nagito are still on the.. flower boss, if i recall" Hajime said while turning to Nagito to make sure if he got it right. In which, Nagito answered with a bright smile and a nod.

"Hilda Berg" both Ryoma and Maki answered at the same time.

Chiaki nodded before mentally slapping herself silly because there's no way they'll be able to see her nodding, so instead she said "alright"

"everyone's ready?"

"yeap, yeah!, yep, yup"

"okay... let's start it up!" Chiaki said in monotone at first but then she exclaimed excitedly. And everyone pressed the button 'A' to start their boss fights.

everyone was introduced with the usual bosses in their first forms making a dramatic entrance and the usual announcer said his usual lines "good day for a swell battle!" before soon following with "now go!" and the text appeared on screen 'WALLOP!" and the battle begins.

Maki and Ryoma got thrown into a flying stage and the fact that the flying stage are their most hated stages ever is not really helping the duo in question at all so you could imagine the struggle these two face whenever it's a flying stage. Everytime the final form appeared it'll usually be Maki facing it alone since Ryoma would often die from one of her zodiac forms and Maki would be too focus on the boss and forgot to revive Ryoma's character.

while in Hajime and Nagito's case it's not easy when you're a easily overwhelm person and starts to freak out whenever there's too much things being shown on screen so Nagito most would be the one who'll started screaming while Hajime would started raging at the how he always dies everytime Cagney expands his face.

Chiaki would be playing Minecraft while listening to her friends be on the verge of rage quit. She would often be giving her animals wheat while she could hear Hajime and Harukawa screaming "FUCK" at the top of their lungs while muffled laughter of Ryoma and Komaeda was be heard in the background if you listen in closely.

after like a few 10 more minutes of screaming of no's, fuck's, motherfucking's and other question their in game actions from different voices until it'll all be a one mass of screams, that is before she heard a loud "YES!" straddling her a bit before realise that Maki and Ryoma had defeated Hilda Berg's final form and therefore, they had beaten her. And shortly followed after with a shout of the same word from Hajime and Nagito.

an hour or two later with more screaming and Nagito worrying that Hajime would loses his voice due to him screaming so much same with Maki and Ryoma. 

Maki and Ryoma manages to beat two boss.

Hajime and Nagito also manages to beat two boss.

and Chiaki manages to a new biome.

the second Maki and Ryoma pressed the 'A' button on the Djimmi the Great battle is basically gonna be the death of Maki's sanity. And was she so right about it.

the moment the text that said 'WALLOP!' concentration has set within her and now she's more concentration more than anything. She then started spamming the 'X' button so much that Ryoma wasn't sure if the button could stand it.

she didn't lose a live at the first form so that's good, same as Ryoma. But as soon as they both got to the second form they started losing lives left and right, they only have one life left once they got to the third form and they got immediately killed off by the eye planets and Ryoma swear this girl could just explode if her buttons were pressed correctly.

the battle restarted and the two once again manages to pass the first form without losing any lives. Fortunately, the second form went smoothly to save their remaining sanities but the third form just had to shattered it and killed them off again. Another time Maki got killed one the second while Ryoma got killed on the first. She almost threw her controller across the room but she ain't doing it.

this time both Ryoma and Maki manages to pass the first and second forms, Ryoma died hallway through the third form but Maki manages to pass the third form and now she's on the final form. A bunch of whispers that consists of; 'please' and 'be nice be nice be nice' on repeat, but then she got hit with the pyramid's black aura and now she has only one life left, but then she got hit with the edge of the pyramid and that's when she just exclaims "OH. MY FUCKING GOD"

but once she saw the meter she lost it--

"I WAS ALMOST THERE?! IM TOUCHING THE FUCKING FLAG!" Maki screamed into the mic making everyone who's in the call jumped at the volume of her scream.

"YOU GOTTA BE PULLING THE HAIRS, OUTTA OF MY ASS!!" everyone laughed at her remark. It wouldn't be surprise if someone asked her what does she meant by that statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey  
> if you take that one scene from ep two of Jay's cuphead series  
> and combine maki  
> idk man  
> i was just binge watching the man's cuphead series while writing the winter chapter]  
> then this bs was created  
> and now my ass is hurting from me sitting for too long ow


	5. maki knitting scarfs for her friends (+ plus her and her gfs being soft and fluffy and wholesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maki knits for the kids, her friends and lovers  
> kaede, kirumi and miu: maki's lowkey hot and cute tho  
> maki: *distressed gay noises*

the sounds of the metals clinking against each other is oddly calming to Maki, it's funny because she's an assassin who kills her targets and gets a big amount of payment for doing so but she's here, in her cozy dorm knitting the last scarf for someone's special to her, well, multiple someone's special to her.

this is kinda like something she does whenever she's in a calm mood, it's weird but like, to her, knitting is kinda like a method she uses to escape the real world for a second and she adores it. But she has been knitting scarfs before winter even began so that the kids has something to keep themselves warm at night. Weirdly enough, this year she was struck with ideas upon ideas of scarf designs for her friends and lovers.

Of course she didn't mind it, she's just afraid that it'll take a long time to finish and it'll be too late for her to give her finished products, but goof thing she had long finished the ones for the kids and she had them sealed in a box that she could send to the orphanage once it's christmas, and she's just happy that she had finished the ones for her classmates and now she's knitting the last one for her lover.

it's cute to think that a literal assassin would be doing something as wholesome and peaceful as this. Maybe this is why her girlfriends loves her.

since her job is paying her ungodly amounts of money, she spent it on toys the kids would like and knit them a blanket, a beanie or a scarf, a pair of gloves or socks, you name it. She'd knit anything she could think of, "as long as the children are warm and are not catching a frostbite, then i'll satisfied" that's what she's been telling herself and to Kirumi who had helped her alot in knitting warm clothing for the kids in the past years, but now she's going solo because she wanted to surprise her loving girlfriends something special.

as the last metal clicking sound was made she sighed in relief. She's done with the scarfs, and now she just gotta put them in boxes and wrapped them before sending it to her classmates anonymously.

she had 10 something boxes to wrap in wrapping paper, this will be a challenge.

plus she has like a lot of boxes that are made to look like the person spend a long time wrapping it but actually didn't all in different sizes, shapes and heights so she could just use those for the kids, her friends and lovers while her classmates got the ones that she wrapped up with wrapping paper.

that christmas eve, she had set down everyone's gifts in front of their doors. while the one's for the kids at the orphanage had been shipped over there and now all she needs to do is to give the one's she's saving for on christmas day.

* * *

"merry christmas, Ryoma" Maki said as she goes down on one knee to give Ryoma his present.

"aw, thanks Harukawa" Ryoma said, although the lack of emotion was behind his voice, she could tell he's genuine.

Ryoma opened the present and took out a hat that's kinda similar to his original one but the main difference is that the front of his hat has a little pink cat face on it and a scarf with cat paws and little cat faces on it. Maki's at this point just using his love for cats to it's advantages and Ryoma couldn't complain whatsoever, he did need a new scarf since there's no scarf that's kinda his suitable size, plus he really likes the design.

he excitedly took off his hat and puts on the one that Maki has made for him. She then helped him with the scarf and he couldn't help but admit, he felt a little bit more warm than now. She ruffles his head before bidding her farewells with the tennis pro.

* * *

"merry christmas, Kokichi"

"nyihihihihi~ what make you suddenly want to give me present, Maki~?" Kokichi cooed in his usual annoying tone but she's used to it by now.

"nothing, just felt like you need a new pair to be honest" Maki replied before gently shoves the present into his hands in which he took it.

Kokichi opened the present and took out a dark purple scarf that made a pattern like checkers with dark purple and lighter purple. And another thing he pulled out was a pair of gloves that's dark purple once again.

Kokichi tried his hardest to not cry but the tears had betrayed their owner and show themselves anyway. Maki chuckled lightly before patting Kokichi on the head before pulling him into a hug, he ended up crying into her shoulder while letting out whimpers and little words like 'jesus Haru' you didn't need to be this extra' while she just smiled while patting him softly on his back.

* * *

Maki was nervous, to say the least. She didn't know why she was, she's just is.

her fingers trembling while she waited in the lounge for her girlfriends to arrive.

The sound of the door being opened jerked her ears up and made her whole body do a full 180 to look at her girlfriends in the doorway. Their gaze softened, a smile automatically appeared on their lips making Maki all flustered and smiley like a dork but she don't core.

"hello dear" Kirumi said in her usual soft tone that often made Maki weak in the knees, she could listen to Kirumi rambling on for hours and she wouldn't be bored of it.

Kirumi hugged Maki from the front, Kaede from the left and Miu from the back. Each one of them whispering simultaneously.

"hey love.." Kaede whispered into Maki's ears, she felt her cheeks glowing red. Maki just sheepishly smiled back while trying to avoiding her gaze, which is, impossible when you have three lovers hugging you at once. At multiple different angles.

"why hello there baby~" it's not often Miu gets to speak in a soft but yet still a bit naughty tone so once she saw an opportunity she took it immediately.

"i..i have something f- for you guys.." Maki curse at herself for stuttering but it still didn't got in her way of surprising her girlfriends with these.

the three girls let go of Maki allowing her to go behind the couch and got out three present boxes for them. She cleared her throat to probably prepare herself for this, even though the present was simple but she was hoping and prying to anyone holy that is up there that her girlfriends would love these gifts.

"merry christmas, you guys.." her heart was throbbing it was beating at a speed that a literal race car couldn't beat, she was sweating bullets, her hands and fingers are trembling. She's really trying to seem confident but her entire composure just betrayed her reputation.

"aww thanks Maki!" Kaede said.

"hell yeah baby! thanks!!" Miu joined in.

"yes, im sure whatever you gave us, it's absolutely amazing" Kirumi was the last one who joined in.

the three opened their present and pulled out the soft and warm fabric that Maki had spend quite some time on it. Kirumi pulled out a british racing green scarf with a faint shamrock green at the end of the fabric and a pair of softer green gloves.

Kaede pulled out a soft pink scarf that it's design is a light pink bunch of music notes and a pair of soft pink gloves.

Miu had softened up and Maki had seen her softer side and it's ridiculously cute to see whenever she does. So, Maki decided to have some fun with this design and the inventor's scarf is orchid pink and the it's design are just little mauvelous pink coloured inventor icons and a pair of power pink coloured gloves.

the assassin didn't know how to react when her girlfriends wordlessly hugged her so tightly that she felt like she couldn't breath.

"aw, Maki this is insanely cute! Thanks we love it!!" Kaede said while nuzzling the side of Maki's head. her words were filled with love and appreciation as usual, it's not like she didn't appreciate any other appreciation from other people, it's just that Kaede's words alone knows how to touch her heart.

"yes, although you may think otherwise, it's the truth, we'll still love anything you gave us no matter what the item in question is simple" Kirumi agreed while also adding a little more words that's so close to convince her that her gifts are good.

"hell yeah Haru-baby!! even if you gave each of us bunny suits, we'll still love it" Miu chimed in, in which quickly getting a reply from Kaede "Miu!!" and Kirumi "Miu, i don't think Maki would get us bunny suits"

although Miu's last statement was just a joke.. she doesn't really mind seeing her girlfriends in bunny suits though. Her cheeks flared up with multiple shades of red just at the thought of that idea.

Kirumi must've saw how red Maki's face is before she disconnects from the hug for a moment before putting her new scarfs and gloves on along with Kaede and Miu doing the same thing as she is.


	6. hpa personal tea account

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in short  
> kichi was on a call with maki and ryoma then he accidentally found a hpa tea acc on twitter  
> and maki never wanted to ask her boss for a custom hitlist.

"i swear to god, if he's going to--"

"HE DID IT!! OH MY GOD SHE'S SOOOOOO DIVORCING HIM!"

the sound of Maki's screaming "FUCK!" was moving away as if she kicked herself from the table she's sitting on while she's spinning slowly in her chair also all the while she's screaming the word. With the supreme leader laughing at her reaction while the tennis pro just sat there with Tobias in his lap listening to his friends going insane.

"HAHAHAH--" the supreme leader was cut off when he saw something white fur with black splotches pattern jump from the sky and onto his desk, "oh~ hey there little guy!" Kokichi exclaimed before picking up his emotional support cat, Sebastian, and placing him in his lap. But the Sebastian just hopped off his lap for a moment before jumping back on top of Kokichi's large black box PC.

Then Ryoma's cat turned to look up to him, he smiled warmly before started scratching 

"hows Sebastian, Kichi?" Maki asked, both Kokichi and Ryoma had promised to give her updates with their new companions in their lives and so far, it's been good.

"it's been going perfect!" the supreme leader said with bright emotions flowing through him. "that's good to know, Kokichi" Maki said with a small smile on her face, before mentally cursing at herself because she forgot that the two boys couldn't see her nodding.

soon the sound of a phone started ringing, "um.. who's phone is that?" Kokichi asked curiously. "it's mine, sorry" was all Maki said and it was pretty clear- at least to the boys that she was smiling like a dumbass at her phone screen that display her lovely Kaede's name before falling into silence for a moment before muting herself. Kokichi giggled silently.

"what are you getting at, Kichi?" Ryoma asked why was the purple gremlin chuckling at his friend getting a phone call.

"im going to bet you ten bucks that her girlfriend Kaede called her and soon, she'll come back and started gushing and melting for her!~"

Ryoma mentally facepalmed himself before he start turning his attention towards Tobias and started giving his cat attention by scratching the back of his ear. He started to spoke lowly to his cat before he heard Kokichi exclaiming.

'OH FUC-"

"what happened?"

"Sebastian just-" he coughed before wheezing a bit before shortly continuing "jumped onto my stomach" that made the tennis pro chuckled for a bit before started to have a little conversation with the supreme leader while waiting for the assassin.

"so how did you get Sebastian?" Ryoma asked.

"oh y'know... I saved him from a pack of wolves that were eating his family away~" Kokichi replied, dragging away the 'y' as he spoke.

although Ryoma knew he's lying, he couldn't help but be a little bit mad at Kokichi's fabricated backstory for his emotional support cat. Now it was Kokichi's time to ask questions.

"so, how did you get Tobias?"

"Maki got him for me," although it was simple, those words carried genuine happiness and appreciation. Which he got pretty used to. Kokichi just replied with a behind the lip 'ohh' to Ryoma's short story.

the two boys then heard Maki unmuting herself.

"who was that Maki?" Ryoma asked Maki, before adding "sorry for being a lil' nosy", Maki just chuckled dryly before telling Ryoma it's fine.

"nah it's fine Hoshi, um.. Kaede called me and she was just being illegally adorable as usually" Maki smiled, Kokichi and Ryoma could tell that Kaede's basically killing Maki softly with her, should be illegal, adorable self. They both smiled, they knew because each of their partners are also like Kaede-wise. Gonta and Shuichi would be giving both Ryoma and Kokichi heart attacks due to their Kaede-wise personality, Shuichi kept it more hidden, but would show it around Kokichi only.

the trio decided to ditch their reaction to some extreme cheapskate videos and just gushing about their lovers, some even ended with walls and walls of paragraph mainly from Maki and Kokichi, Maki has multiple girlfriends and so she has multiple excuses to gush about her beloved girlfriends, while Kokichi is well, Kokichi. He's could spend hours and hours gushing about how Shuichi was just being his cute self whenever their in private.

Kokichi decided to tweet out about their call because why not, Maki and Ryoma also tweeted out about their call they tagged each other but they tagged their respective significant others. Kokichi tagging Shuichi, Maki tagging Kirumi, Kaede and Miu and Ryoma tagging Gonta.

soon Kokichi was just browsing through twitter and he stumbled across a tweet that it's user is @HPA Tea Time. Curiosity got the better of him and he clicked the profile and saw that it's actually a twitter account that it's only purpose is to tweet out rumors, some fake news or even fake or absolutely nonsensical theories about the students, the staffs-hell even the headmaster became a target to this account.

some tweets are basically consist of;

'is Gonta Gokuhara from class 79 actually a former SHSL Ultimate Boxer? >my theory!<".

"Is Ryoma Hoshi, Kokichi Ouma and Maki Harukawa from class 79 is in a threesome relationship? >my theory here!!!!!<".

"is Miu Iruma from class 79 actually a virgin?>proof!!!!!!!!<".

or even some accusation of something very heavy;

"is Maki Harukawa from class 79 cheating on Kirumi Tojo, Kaede Akamatsu and Miu Iruma with Kokichi Ouma and Ryoma Hoshi from class 79?>proof???!?!?!?<".

"Komaru Naegi from the reserve course, is in an insectual relationship with Makoto Naegi from class 78, >link to my proof!!<".

"Nagito Komaeda is cheating on Hajime Hinata! >my proof!!<".

"haha, this is soooooooo not funny and cool" Kokichi said in a sarcastic tone, one he rarely use and so Maki and Ryoma stopped whatever they're talking about and listen to what the supreme leader has to say.

"some ass master decided to make a twitter account just to spread rumors about the students, staffs and even kirigiri's dad and his boyfriend" Kokichi said, then he chuckled dryly before adding "some even has accusations of us cheating" as soon as those words left his mouth,

a loud 'what the fuck' was heard from Ryoma it's very rare that the tennis pro would ever swore,

and a low 'im stabbing someone' from Maki.

"ohhhh... jesus shit, son of a bitch," Maki said, the volume of her voice was slowly increasing and it's starting to worry the boys that she'll just snap at someone who's accusing her of cheating on her wonderful and amazing girlfriends.

"I- i just broke a fucking pencil, what the shit" she lifted her, she didn't even know that she had, tightly gripped fist and unfolded her fingers to reveal a pencil that she probably had holding onto to keep her hands busy doing something, broken in half.

the sound of Maki getting up from her chair before started pacing around the room with a glare that could easily made anyone shit themselves on the spot. Her hands going into her bangs. There were.. multiple times where the assassin was about to slam her hands onto the table so hard but she somehow manages to hold herself back from doing so.

"im going to-- oh my-" the supreme leader and tennis pro was sure that she might lose her entire composure at this bullshit worthy of an account, and they could tell how hard it is for her to keep her cool from absolutely ramming her fist into the table.

everyone was fuming, Maki had to leave the call while trying to keep herself from screaming or damaging something in her room, Kokichi also had to leave the call because he has to literal yell his frustrations and Ryoma had to leave the call so that he could go to his research lab to fling tennis balls at a mannequin, the noise that's being produced by the tennis balls that has either hit the mannequin or the wall, ceiling and the floor was so loud that if you happen to be outside of his lab, you'll be able to CLEARLY hear it.

then out of butt fuck nowhere, Maki's phone started going off making the assassin to snap her head so fast that if there were anyone in her room they'll be slapped by her long pigtails so hard. She snatch her phone and held it up to see that Kirumi was the one who was calling her. Her anger softened a bit, she took a deep breath and exhale before answering.

"hey, Rumi" Maki said in a soft tone, well, she tried to make it sound like a soft tone because she couldn't let Kirumi know about some allegations about her cheating on her beloved girlfriends with her friends.

"hello love," Kirumi replied, her tone always manages to coax Maki into comfort and she almost forgot why she was even mad in the first place.

"you're doing alright there, baby?" the maid suspects that Maki's enrage with something by Maki's breathing being faster and is kinda audible, it's so audible that Kirumi could hear it through her phone.

"im perfectly fine, Kirumi. And quit with the pet names.." Maki said, mummering that last sentence.

"what was that, Maki?" Kirumi asked, in a slightly teasing tone.

"nothing, Kirumi" Maki grabbed one of her pigtails with her free hand and began to play with it. Something she does whenever she's embarrassed.

Maki spend some time talking to Kirumi and just showering each other with verbal affections. They then started to have a vc in a group chat that consists of the pianist, the inventor, the maid and the assassin, Maki's just happy that she's talking to the people who she adore with all her heart and it definitely helped her forgot about shits that's been nagging her.

hours and hours passed and Maki was on her bed smiling like a highschool girl talking to her friends late into the night, but she didn't care, she and her girlfriends had spend hours on talking about nothing other than random things and randomly showers the other with love. As much as these four wanted to stay up and continue their conversation they couldn't because Jin's nighttime announcement had played and they all had to go to bed, they all said goodbyes and 'i love you's and left the call.

Maki laid on her bed before she manages to fell asleep with relative ease.

* * *

 _panta0e:_ haha guys check it

 _pantah0e:_ _bitches-spreading-lies-again-screenshot_

 _knifeb1tch:_ sweet jesus that filename ouma

 _emosherlock:_ regarding the filename, why would this person tweeting about other students life??

 _itsMAGICyapee:_ nyeh

 _itsMAGICyapee:_ why are they sharing personal stuff about us?

 _lesbainism:_ Tenko bets this is the work of a degenerate male!

 _mom friend:_ this is absolutely absurd. Nobody deserves to be having rumors about them.

 _G-spot:_ ^^

 _vibrator machine:_ absolu-fucking-tly agreed with Rumi!!

 _pantah0e:_ 'is Kokichi Ouma cheating on Shuichi Saihara with Maki Harukawa and Ryoma Hoshi from class 79?' NSNWJASGDSDIL IM AM FUCKNING SCREAMING THEIR STUPIDITY IS ASTRONOMICAL

 _kork:_ 'is Komaru Naegi from the reserve course is in an insectual relationship with Makoto Naegi from class 78?' humanity isn't beautiful

 _greenballs:_ man they really out here tweeting out very absurd accusations about us

 _greenballs:_ mainly cheating on the people who we love

 _bugson:_ that is not very gentlemanly of them!!

 _spacehimb0:_ ^^

 _pantah0e:_ ^^^^^

 _avacadoman:_ ^^^^^^

 _vibrator machine:_ 'is Miu Iruma from class 79 a virgin?'

 _vibrator machine:_ NOT ANYMORE BICTHESSSSSSSS

 _knifeb1tch:_ shut up you bottom

 _vibrator machine:_ eeeee!!

 _pantah0e:_ hey maki, u're doing alright? bc yesterday on call u were about to scream ur ass off.

 _knifeb1tch:_ im alright. Me, Kirumi, Kaede and Miu had a voice call last night and that pretty much calmed me down a bit for the night :)

 _pantah0e:_ aww~ you do have a soft side afterall~!!

 _knifeb1tch:_ stop im in a good mood not now Kokichi-

 _emosherlock:_ ok so,,,,

 _emosherlock:_ kyoko just called me and she, her dad and his boyfriend, Koichi, was screaming and i think they were on speaker and they were screaming about the account, Koichi was trying to calm Jin down, Jin was going on about about the account and his daughter was losing her mind.

 _knifeb1tch:_ well damn

 _knifeb1tch:_ thank god there's like, no room next to the headmaster's office otherwise someone might've hear the principal and his small family slowly going insane from a twitter account that spread rumors about everyone and the people outside of the academy and the whole world would find out and thinking that it's the truth.

 _pantah0e:_ jesus christ, Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((brandon rogers' voice)) IM GOING TO SET MYSELF ON FIRE  
> i swear to god  
> im going to keep on editing this until im SOMEWHAT proud of it  
> i really hate it here frfrfr  
> this is the worse chapter i've ever published jesus shit son of a bitch


	7. kiyo being a storyteller for a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kiyo loves to tell stories and folklores to the academy  
> and he always wanted to tell some to the kids at Maki's orphanage  
> she feels  
> indecisive

Korekiyo would never turn down an opportunity to tell one or two out of the many folktales that he has in store for the academy, some of his classmates even started calling him 'folk dad' in which, he doesn't mind.

his latest was the famous 'El Chupacabra ' also known as 'The Goat Sucker' that left many students of the academy scared and it's pretty fun to see both detectives going insane because they're trying to figure out what's the origin of these folktales.

once, both detectives started pointing- more like, screaming out little details like the wind grew louder out of nowhere, shadows that's being made by the leaves, leaves falling- you name it, they'll say it. Amongst those screams consists of;

"BUT THE TIMING OF THE LEAF FALLING IS _DIFFERENT_ FROM WHEN THE THING RAN, KYOKO! from Shuichi.

"A LEAF IS A _LEAF_ , SHUICHI FUCKING SAIHARA! IT FELL FROM THE TREE PROBABLY!" and from Kyoko.

if you happen to walk past either one of the detective's rooms on the days where Korekiyo would share his folktales, 97% of the time you'll hear two sleep deprived detectives screaming at each other on discord call.

it's become a thing now and a reminder to the students who needs one of the detectives to be careful of. If you burst into their room during their discussion, you've already have signed a contract for the grim reaper to come and collect your soul.

but today Kiyo was just chatting with Maki over a cup of coffee about random stuff, like their past, opinion on folktales and even tell Maki a short snippet of a new folktale he has.

"Legend has it that if a passenger is picked up by the wayward train they would disappear forever, " Kiyo said, but from the way he said it, it sounded like he had other things to say.

"then what happened? Like, is that it?" Maki said, she was curious about what the anthropologist has to say.

"but of course, that's only a snippet for the next folktale im planning to tell the academy on next week" Kiyo said, it was a bit disappointed but didn't mind it at all, but it doesn't help that the assassin is a VERY curious person but she always manages to control her curiosity all the time.

"by the way, Maki" Korekiyo began out of nowhere.

"hm?" Maki said, turning to look up at the anthropologist.

"i've been wanting to ask, do the kids at the orphanage enjoys folktales or old stories?" it came out of nowhere, it's not that she's mad or anything, she's just surprised that Kiyo would ask her. But she just nodded.

because she remember when both Shuichi and Kyoko came over to tell the history of numerous of strategies, specialties, methods, and other interesting things about being detectives and they sometimes bought toys involving detective work, like; magnifying glass toys, plastic handcuffs toys, toy guns that would shot out a flag that said 'BANG' and some hats that's suitable for young detectives and junior policies.

"wait- why did you suddenly asking me this?" Maki said, and now she turned her body to face Kiyo better.

"because i've always wanted to tell the young ones all about folklore at it's finest" the anthropologist said with pure glee, the man has no harmful intention or anything. But she doesn't know if the kids are able to handle it.

"i... don't know, no offense, Kiyo but. Im not sure if the kids would be able to handle those stories" Maki admitted, she awkwardly scratch the back of her neck while looking to anywhere else other than the tall anthropologist in front of her.

"no no, not the ones i have told the academy," Korekiyo said before adding "there's some of the more tamer folklore"

"name five of them _tamer_ folklore that's on top of your head right now" the assassin challenged.

" 'Why The Fish Laughed', 'Wealth or Wisdom', 'The Cat's Leg', 'Long Names', and 'How The Sun, Moon And Wind Went Out On A Date' " the anthropologist answered.

Maki was impressed, she didn't know that there were any tamer folklore other than the stories that Korekiyo had told them. But she still need to know just how tame the stories is.

"how tame is it?"

"they're as tame as little kittens"

"that's.. tame enough i guess"

* * *

the car stopped right in front of the orphanage's gate, the front lawn of the building has every children toys that you would find at the playground, minus the merry go round because no older kids wants one of the younger kids flinging themselves into the roads.

both Maki and Kokichi got out of the assassin's car before Korekiyo followed shortly behind the two. The anthropologist, the assassin and the supreme leader had made their way into the front lawn and immediately got bombarded by little kids who's always excited to meet the two familiar faces.

"Maki!" "Maki!" "Maki!"

"Koko!" "Koko!" "Koko!"

some of the little kids were yelling out their names happily in which they just smiled warmly at the little children clinging at their legs and waist. Maki usually couldn't stand the children, but she had learned to warm up to them ,same goes with Kokichi.

"it seems.." the voice of Kiyo was heard from behind the duo making the two turned "that.. the young ones appreciate my presence" and saw four or even six kids clinging at his long legs. This made Kokichi giggled while Maki just chuckled at the sight of it. The duo then calmed down before coming up with a plan.

Maki leaned in to whisper into Kokichi's ear "you get the right, i'll get the left" he just nodded. Thank god they recognized the kids so it doesn't make it awkward for any of them.

"Alan!, Mike!, Richie!, Michelle!, Mason! Leave the tree man alone!" Kokichi called.

"Aaron!, Rachel!, Mason!, Jacob!, Ava!, Olivia! Over here kids!" Maki called.

the kids that was clinging at Kiyo's leg turned to Maki and Kokichi before started running for them. They ended up getting surrounded by little kids

"i appreciate the help, thank you Maki and Kokichi" Korekiyo said while brushing off anything that the kids left from his clothes. Maki just open the door to the orphanage to let Kokichi and Korekiyo in.

the duo did caught a few glances from the older kids and some of them had to stifled their laughs at the sight of little kids all over Maki and Kokichi's limbs.

"come on you guys! I made lunch!" a girl called for the children from the kitchen, some of the kids who were clinging onto the supreme leader and assassin's leg let go of them before started booking for the dining room that's in the next room from the living room while Maki and Kokichi carefully placed the ones they were holding onto the ground.

once the kids in the first floor were already sat at the large table, a girl told the girl and the boy that was standing next to her to check the upstairs floors to see if there's any kids playing in their rooms to come down and after that the girl and the boy bring two other people to get the kids.

"i see that you both brought a friend along," a girl from behind the trio said, the three ultimates turned their heads to see a Latino girl who has her brown hair tied into a ponytail it took the attention of other older kids that's remaining in the first floor.

"oh yeah," Maki said before continuing "this is Korekiyo Shinguji, Ultimate Anthropologist-" she got interrupted by the gremlin "the man is a folklore whore by itself- oW!" Maki slapped him over the head.

"it's fine, Maki. It does not offend me in anyway shape or form" Kiyo reassure his female friend while the other older kids just chuckle at their former caretaker and little young one's never changing attitude.

"anyways, he told me that he's always wanted to tell folklore to the kids" Maki said.

"aren't those like.. a bit too much for the kids to handle? No offense Kiyo" a boy asked, before apologizing to the anthropologist.

"no offense taken" Kiyo reassure the boy in question before. "by the way.." he continued "these stories are tamer than the ones i've told other people"

"wait you also tell stories?!" a girl exclaims.

"why yes, i tell the students at the academy intense folklores and tales i knew or some they request" Kiyo said even behind his mask the others knew that he was smiling and he's really passionate about his talent.

"could you tell some of us one of your stories?!" the same girl who had exclaimed earlier is now asking the anthropologist to tell a stories or two before he left even the boy next to her is trying to calm her down before she cause some kind of scene.

"oh how delightful i would be to share some of my amazing folklores" he said, although it wasn't that obvious he was more than happy to tell the older kids his folktales. Resulting in the girl quietly squealing while the rest do a low 'woo' and claps.

the ultimates and the older kids decided to sit in the living room, the four older kids returned from bringing the kids from the upstairs had join them long ago. They were just in the middle of embarrassing Maki and Kokichi by telling Kiyo stories about them from their time in the orphanage back in the day, some are just them got caught sleeping on the floor or the couch and some are just them bonding.

"Chloe, we're done!!" a kid called and the same girl who was the one who went up to get the remaining kids upstairs. Both Chloe got up and rushed into the dining room to pull back the kids chairs with both Kokichi and Maki following behind her to hand a helping hand on the dishes and cleaning the tables.

Chloe called out of the other girl that's with them on the couch to get the kids on the couches and watch tv to not get any of them jumping around and possibly throw up. Soon the three had finished with the dining room but not finishing it completely before Maki switching of the lights, the air conditionings and closing the curtains.

"Kiyo" Kokichi called.

"yes?" Korekiyo answered.

"aren't you supposed to tell the kids your folklores?" the supreme leader reminded the anthropologist.

"ah yes," was all Kiyo said before picking up a kid that's laying on his head on Kiyo's thigh and putting him on his lap.

"heya kids" Chloe called making the kids that was bored of the cartoon on the tv turning their heads to face the older kids before Chloe called them over so Korekiyo could tell them some stories, with beaming eyes and smiles, the kids hopped off the couch, the one who's near the remote turned off the television before joining the older ones on the couch.

"what story will you be telling us Mr Kiyo?" a kid that on Chloe's lap asked Kiyo with curiosity written all over his face.

"yeah! what's the story like?" a girl asked.

"will you read us bedtime stories?" a boy asked.

"ah- one at the time little ones!" Kiyo couldn't really handle so many questions at once. Maki and Kokichi shot glances at eachother, think that their friend is going to have a meltdown from too many questions.

a quick and low 'sorry' was heard from the kids before Kiyo reassures them.

"soooo.. what kind of stories are you telling us?" a kid asked.

"this story is titled; 'The Clever Wife' little one" Kiyo answered, Maki and Kokichi loves to see their friend being so passionate about their talent and wanted to gush about it all day.

the story in question is about a man who never wanted to work and would always find other ways to get food and one day, he was passing a temple and saw a tree with fresh mangoes so he climbed the compound walls of the temple in order to get those mangoes.

he saw there were some fish in the pond so he pulled the greddy card and uses his feet to take the fish while his hands taking the orange. He brought home the food and his wife pretended to be happy before telling her husband to go and take a bath while she prepare dinner.

once he was done with the bath his wife pretended to be possessed by the goddess of the temple that the husband had stolen the fish and orange from and threaten him that if he doesn't return the stolen food the 'goddess' would take over his beloved wife, he got scared and return back the food to the temple.

after Korekiyo had finished with the story the kids had already fallen fast asleep. The older ones brought the kids into their rooms and tucked them into bed properly.

the older kids thanked the trio before bidding their farewells. And once the car had sped away from the building and back into the direction to the academy the older kids decided it was time they could clean the place a bit before collapsing into their beds.

on the way back Korekiyo still had a smile on his face. He really was looking forward for another visit to the orphanage and he already has another story prepare for the kids for the next visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK AT ME THE FIRST TIME I DID THE END NOTE FIRST BEFORE THE STORY HAHAB
> 
> anyways  
> i have the caged child song on repeat in my head  
> fucing  
> seesaw me to death already


	8. bring your girlfriend to work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i saw a kaemaki fanart  
> and i got inspired by it and i drew smth for it  
> and now a fic that im dying to write about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEVER KNEW A COFFESION AT THE END OF A TRIAL WOULF MAKE ME HATED THIS GAME EVEN MORE THAN I ALREADY HAVE  
> NDJQWOOOOOOOONDJWHBEJDHWHEJCBJWEHEFKGJEGSDJKGDWIJCGHJDHCBWJUYD8O12389E03F82UEP12I[-W9OQWLK

the day was going as normal as it could be in the Hope's Peak Academy, which is, less chaotic than usual. Which is a vacation for the sane ones and the insane ones.

the chaotic messes decided to chill out for a bit, some of them decided to just hang out with their partners or some decided just walk around the academy.

talking about walking around the academy, two people are actually doing that also; Kokichi Ouma and Shuichi Saihara, or 'the genderbent version of Celestia Ludenberg and Kyoko Kirigiri' as what Hiro and Leon called them.

"sooo.." Kokichi said, dragging the 'o' away "how about it? Do you wanna come with your supreme leader boyfriend?~" the supreme leader said in a teasing tone.

"KIchi.. Are you even sure it's allowed to bring significant others to the orphanage?" Suichi asked hesitantly as he began to scratch the back of his neck. Kokichi just giggled at his hesitation.

"of course we can, Silyhara!~ Me and Maki Roll brought Kiyo over there and he tells little folktales to the kids" Kokichi said with his usual smile stuck on his face.

Shuichi was surprised that the orphanage allowed the older kids to bring along a friend or their significant other there but at the same time he isn't because he had been there with Kyoko to teach the kids about the whole histories of detectives and give them detective related plastic toys.

"alright then" the detective sighed which in response his small supreme leader just smiled brightly in pure glee.

"nyihihihihi!~ you'll never regret it!" Kokichi said before started wrapping his arms around Shuichi's arm.

* * *

"soooo... Who are you bringing?" he asked before spun a bit in his chair while sipping on his panta.

"bringing Kaede since both Kirumi is pretty busy with maid request and Miu is busy with invention request from other students" she said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"so you FINALLY give the girl her dreams!" Kokichi exclaimed.

".. What do you mean?" Maki questioned.

"oh y'know, the whole thing about her dying to play the piano for the kids back when you two first started properly talking to each other?" the supreme leader said in a questioning tone.

the assassin sighed, "the piano was old and i had tested some notes and none of them sounded good plus it.. smelled weird" she gently swinging the cup before taking another sip. "needed to get a new piano but the order of it came in two days late" the assassin explained.

"was it expensive?"

"of course it was you fucking donut"

they both laugh at Maki's remark before they began chatting about other stuff until it was time for these two to get going. They both hurriedly finish up their drinks before rushing to Maki's car, while being on the phone with their chosen partners.

thankfully the pianist and the detective came down quickly and they quickly got into the car before speeding out of that parking lot. The four of them started having a conversation about what the chosen partners were going to do at the orphanage, a little bit of Maki and Kokichi having a small fight of who's the best romantic datemate before going back laughing along with Kaede and Shuichi.

it wasn't really that long of a drive from the academy to the orphanage surprisingly, it's only twenty minutes away, they just have to be back before nighttime.

the car stopped in front of the very familiar front lawn filled with kids and playground toys, minus the merry go round, Kaede smiled at the sight of the children running around with pure happy expressions. Maki unlocked the door and the moment the kids saw two familiar faces they went insane.

not even a few steps into the front lawn they already had two kids clinging onto their legs and had one in their hands, it's really just an all adorable sight really, since they had already met shuichi one of two kids naturally gravitated towards the detective while Kaede just standing there awkwardly while the rest of her friends and her lover getting surrounded by little children.

the four ultimates manages to get into the main building they were greeted with older kids but around the ages of 12-16 but they sure as hell knew just how to manage these young ones around. The four ultimates and the older kids sat in the living room talking while the kids outside are playing, with the supervision of a couple more older kids.

"so is this the girl you mention was going to be apart of your class, Maki?" a girl asked Maki.

"yeah, Kaede over here is the ultimate pianist" Maki said, gesturing over to Kaede who was busy talking to Shuichi, Kokichi and two of the older kids on the couch.

"so you're going to have a music class?" a boy on the same couch as Maki and the other girl asked.

"basically" was all Maki said.

"oohohoo.. the kids is going to LOVE this!" the girl exclaimed while Maki just hummed in agreement.

* * *

"alright class," Maki began, "we're going to have a somewhat special class today since there's someone that i wanted to introduce to you guys" she then held a hand out to Kaede.

"this is Kaede Akamatsu, she's the ultimate pianist" Kaede just smiled and waved at the kids who all, in return, waved back some with smiles on their faces. Some of the kids faces perked up once they heard that Kaede was a pianist and was already excited for a music class since they would only have those kinds of class with one of the older kids named Jessica, or, as what the younger kids would call her 'Ms Jessica' since Maki's class is basically an english class so she rarely have her own music period unless it's a collab with Jessica.

almost in an instant Kaede was bombarded with questions regarding musics, some of them consists of; 'what music do you like?!' 'what instrument do you play?!' 'could you really play music?' and so on and so forth.

Maki silently giggled before telling the kids to calm down because they were about to start their very special period, although some were impatient some understood and calmed down so Maki could ran out of the room for a minute leaving the ultimate pianist alone with a classroom filled with three to six years olds.

"um.." Kaede awkwardly began as she's realized that she's all alone in a room filled with young little kids "i think Maki's getting something so.. Do you guys have any questions about me?" she awkwardly asked and as expected multiple hands were raised. She picked the one at the front left side of the classroom, a kid named David.

"what instruments do you play, Miss Kaede?" David asked.

"a piano actually! I've been playing it ever since i was a baby at most" Kaede answered.

David sat back down and she then picked another hand, this time the hand was in front of her, a girl named Julia.

"how long have you and Miss Maki stayed friends for?" Julia asked with a innocence smile, ' _ah, of course, Maki hasn't told anyone at her orphanage we're dating_ ' Kaede thought.

"um.." Kaede tried to think back to when Maki and her was friends, not when they were together romantically. "me and Maki has been friends since... middle school, so that's... eight years in total!" the ultimate pianist replied, she accidentally remembered back when Maki confessed to her and just the sight of her assassin girlfriend stammering, stuttering and red faced was enough to make her own face reddened.

Julia sat down, but a kid notice her reddened face and decided to call her out on it. He raised his hand, Kaede picked him, not realizing as to what the little kid is going to say.

"Miss Kaede, why is your face red?" a kid named Jacob asked.

"yeah! Your face is like a tomato!!" a boy named Carlos chimed in. Which not helping her situation one bit.

"well.. um- you see!" now it's Kaede's turn to stammer.

"her face is getting redder!" a girl called out from the back. But she was saved by Maki coming back into the classroom with a piano that she had payed a ridiculous amounts for it but it's all worth it for her beloved Kaede Akamatsu.

the moment she saw Kaede's eyes lit up once she saw the piano it made her heart flutter, who allowed this girl to be so cute??

" _i saw your face getting red_ " Maki whispered into Kaede's ear as she was positioning the piano so that the kids could see Kaede's fingers playing the keys. While she and the pianist sing.

" _nothing.. just thinking back to when you confessed to me love_ " the pianist whispered back in the assassin's ear and that was Maki's turn to blush, she really hope that the tip of her ears isn't red as how warm her face is.

a few murmur was heard from behind her and a few giggles following along, now the kids suspects her and Kaede's secret relationship. She had finished with the piano and now she just walking in place trying to remember back the lyrics she had recite just before they got here. And once she remember it, same with Kaede, the pianist sat down on the bench, snapping her fingers a bit before the two girls clear their throats and began to sing the song that is chosen by the kids themselves. Which was 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'

the song started off nicely, kids were swinging their heads to the song, Maki was singing in a soft tone although she was trembling a bit she still manages to keep focus on the song, while for Kaede she had her eyes shut calmly as she's playing the piano while yet still singing in the same soft tone Maki has but is a little bit more melodies.

hallway through the song was when it went a bit of downhill for the assassin since she couldn't stop thinking about Kaede, even glancing at her most of the time. She couldn't help but stare at her girlfriend playing the piano with full passion, love and is living up to her ultimate talent in everyway possible. Right now she's just relying on Kaede on the lyrics but she manages to get through the song with ease.

as soon as they finished with the song it was time for the kids to have lunch and since the four ultimates had already ate at the academy they have a little bit of a alone time together in the empty classroom as the kids were having lunch in the canteen.

"you were stuttering, weren't you?" a voice behind her was heard and that honey dripped voice would only belong to her beloved Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist.

"..no i wasn't" Maki lied, it doesn't really help her case since she's a pretty terrible liar and that her burning red face was betraying her.

"aw~ Maki," Kaede cooed softly as she leaned in and kissed Maki's cheek "i know you were stuttering, you reacted the same way back when you were confessing to me, love"

Maki grumbled softly behind closed lips as she felt another kiss being place on her cheek. This was going to be a long day at the orphanage but so far, she's enjoying this a lot more than the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see i was binge watching kitchen nightmares  
> i love gordon's insluts haha  
> lowkey kirigiri would be like ramsay also but instead of food it's about detective work  
> she exactly like ramsay, and how he is with children and adults;   
> saihara is the kids  
> while other detectives are the adults


	9. maki is traumatized by her own airpods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maki was exercising with the workout squad while listening to music on her airpod  
> but things just doesnt wanna go her way today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: h//fumi, just him being pretty creepy

she has sparring with Peko and Mukuro in an hour after this workout so she basically needs something to listen to other than other members of the squad's grunts and other sounds being made filling her ears, so she decided to bring her airpods to listen to music as she's working out.

everyone in the gym is basically in their own little respective worlds so they don't bother the other until their workout session has ended or they needed to be elsewhere. Mondo and her are good pals with each other since they shared the same types of music, even though it's usually metal they do also prefer piano music, maybe that's why Maki loves Kaede so much and why Mondo would love it whenever Taka plays the piano.

Maki's doing her sets, Mondo's doing pushups, Tenko and Sakura are sparring with each other, Mukuro's beating the shit out of that punching bag and Peko's doing seated lap pulldown. All was peace and quiet, for Maki nothing was wrong with her pods at all, her music was there and she's able to hear it clearly until the song ended, a new one is supposed to play right after but she didn't hear any piano sounds or music, all that she heard was a moment of the members of the squad making noises on instinct before a very questionable noise came from her pods and all the way into her ear and the sound has burned itself into her the back of her brain.

_it's a moan._

it was a moan.

the moment the moan started playing, the face she made when the noise played was probably her most sacred faces she'd ever let herself made. Mondo, who was facing her while he's doing his pushups was the first to notice Maki's traumatized expression, even he himself was worried to shit about the assassin.

"yo Maki," Mondo started, getting up while getting the attention of the other squad members to turned to look at him and Maki "you alright? What the fuck were you listening??" Mondo asked, he's almost like an older brother figure to her and it's pretty neat to have a gang leader as a big brother.

"nothing, just weird malfunction with my airpods" Maki blinked and shook away the expression off her face but the noise keep on going all the while the two people, who was soon revealed to be two girls, one was being teased with probably a pretty strong vibrator since the girl, was moaning for the other girl, or what the submissive girl called 'Mommy', to turn the vibrator up even more.

'Maki are you okay? You're face is heating up"

Sakura asked, her tall figure towers over everyone in this academy except for Gonta and Nekomaru. Maki tried to find her words before just shamelessly nodded. Sakura waited for a moment before asked the assassin if she could borrow one of her airpods, in which Maki just handed her one of her pods. The ultimate martial artist popped in the airpod into her ear and then was immediately bombarded with moans, begging and the sounds of skins slapping with another, in an instance, the gentle giant's face was painted deep red. Just as red as the assassin's face.

"now, don't even have the _balls_ to say that im listening to that" Maki said, she really tried to sound serious but with these questionable noises in her and now Sakura's ears are making them want to curl up in a ball and cry.

the squad heard Mukuro's audible groan, Peko was the first one to asked her what's wrong, "nothing, it's just," Mukuro sighed a bit before continued "i just think i knew who's watching porn right now"

"coincidentally, i do also" Peko chimed in.

"you do?" Maki questioned, she knew although Miu is horny all the time, the assassin knew that her girlfriend would watch porn, plus she had saw Miu making a new invention requested by Kyoko so she couldn't be watching porn while doing her work at the same time.

"Hifumi" Mukuro cringed as she said the man's name same thing happen to the other members of the squad, cringe was visible on their faces.

"wait Peko, who did you wanna accuse again?" Mondo asked the ultimate swordswoman, in which she replied "i was going to say Teruteru but i forgot he has a boyfriend and hasn't made any vulgar remarks lately"

the entire academy knows who Hifumi is, sure he's pretty interesting and Toko likes his writing plus his geeky personality at first made people comfortable because he often looked like a chubby hamster or a marshmallow. But he has made people very uncomfortable, especially the girls. He made celeste so uncomfortable by asking her so many provocative questions, same with Sayaka and Mahiru. Some from the reverse course department has suspect that he took unsuspected photos of Kirgiri's and Mukuro's girlfriend, some gave off creep vibes.

but ain't nobody wanna know what the ultimate fanfic writer does in his free time whenever he's not writing or reading another fanfiction. Now, Maki and Sakura has PTSD. Now Maki felt bad about letting Sakura borrowing her airpod.

now they know.

now they know how he's so good at writing fanfictions, especially smut.

* * *

"Maki, why did you buy multiple new headphones?"

"didn't you have one airpod you just bought a month or two ago?"

Kaede and Kirumi asked Maki as she's doing her short sets in her room with multiple boxes of new headphones on her desk, closed back headphones, in ear headphones, bluetooth headphones, over ear headphones and noise canceling headphones. Plus a new pair of airpods.

Maki pressed down gently on the one airpod she had in her left ear before she turned around to look at her girlfriends before replying, with a deadpan expression "just got traumatized by it, nothing much"

this made Kirumi and Kaede just even more confused but didn't pressed forward since it'll probably made them even more confused than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hate h//fumi  
> he just gives me a creepy teen kinda vibe  
> plus he makes me uncomfortable :''((  
> nf to his fans, i respect y'all, he just gives me very creepy vibes


	10. maki letting her caregiver side out for more than 4 minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi is suffering from pica but luckily Maki was there to help him.

although he'll annoyed her to death she would never wanted to see him genuinely sad or afraid, seeing real tears rolling down his face could easily tore her heart and it often reminded her of when he was little again and cried genuine tears because- he's a little boy, he doesn't know how to fake emotions like he does now. Nothing could hurt the assassin more than the children who she swore to protect cried.

but now he's just in her room hanging out while Maki's reading a book with Kokichi sitting at the island with his phone in his hands. The only thing that's out of the ordinary is that there was a gold necklace around the purple haired boy's neck and the bead of it was inside of his mouth, chewing on it while moving it around in his mouth with his tongue.

Maki has one of her airpods in her ear so she could hear what's going on in one ear while her music is in the other so she could hear Kokichi's small and quiet giggles. She never questions it since she knew that he'll just do his significant laugh and it'll only hurt her remaining brain cells that's awake and is keeping her awake so she doesn't bother to ask what he's laughing at, for all she knew he could've just been texting Shuichi and he ended up sending a funny text to see his boyfriend's reaction to it.

but that also made it easy for her to her a barely audible 'snap' and a gasp from the left side of where she's currently sitting; which is the sofa. She turned to see the purple haired boy having his hands clasped over his mouth while staring down on the counter, she also noticed that the gold necklace she had bought for him last week was not around his neck anymore, she had promised herself that she'll stop buying cheap necklace but she never listen to herself and bought them anyway.

"Kokichi?" Maki looked over to see the pure fear on his face made her heart sank plus her caregiver side was starting to show when she softly said 'oh.. Kichi..' She closed her book, she has a habit to snap her book closed but has to learn to reduce it since even something be a little loud the poor boy would flinched. So she doesn't want to scared him even more than he already has.

the supreme leader looked like he wanted to say something but his lips was quavering so bad that it came out more like a stuttering mumble, she reassures by whispering his name along with some comforting words like 'im here' and the common 'it's okay' in a tone similar to a mother comforting her child. 

she looked over at the broken necklace on the counter and saw that it's snapped in half, something that she needs to gotten used to how it got broken in the first place, the poor kid has pica and couldn't really control it. She let out a hissed like sigh as she looked at the broken gold chains she bought like a week or two ago.

"that's the fourth one this month.." her tone was soft and was completely out of character for her since she usually would say everything in a tone that is able to made anyone too nervous to even speak. But this one is just comforting, relaxing and dripping honey, she just rubbed his back comfortingly.

"come on kiddo.." Maki breath, "how about this, we go to your favorite jewelry store and buy a new one?" Kokichi perked up the moment that word escaped Maki's mouth. A smile appeared on his face, she just ruffles his hair before telling him to go and get dressed so they could go to the jewelry store that Kokichi likes.

he hugged Maki before sweeping the remnants of his old necklace into his cupped hand before walking out of Maki's room where they would hang out most of the time. She walked over to her wardrobe before taking out a simple jacket and swung it around onto her shoulder. She grabbed her wallet and car keys off the nightstand before turning everything in her room off, she just waited outside of the dorm building for Kokichi to come out.

* * *

the car came to a slow halt once they were outside Kokichi's favorite jewelry store 'Mikimoto' Maki got out first then Kokichi before the two of them slam the car door shut. Once Maki was convinced that Kokichi would stay by her and wouldn't get lost due to his height, one time when Shuichi and Kaito was with them at the same jewelry store and one Shuichi asked Maki where Kokichi is and she felt all of the older kids at the orphanage fear at that moment.

she scanned the entire shop to see if she could spot one Kokichi would like from where she was standing with him. Once she had looked back and saw that Kokichi eyeing a certain glass case in the right side of the store. The two went over there and the moment Kokichi got to the glass case his eyes started sparkling in joy once he saw a certain twisted chain necklace on the white half torso display.

Maki spotted her friend going head over heels for the twisted chain necklace and just smirked, she didn't care how much it cost as long as she manages to keep his pica under control. "that one eh?" Maki asked, although she knew she just wants a confirmation that it is and the supreme leader just respond with a happy nod, Maki got the cashier and purchase it. The assassin had to help him with the necklace and once she's sure that the necklace wouldn't fall off they decided to go back.

"so? How's the necklace?" Maki asked since she had saw that the moment they got into the car Kokichi started chewing on the chain and he's seems to be enjoying it.

"durable! I can definitely tell this will last a long time! Thanks Maki Roll!" Kokichi exclaimed in pure glee while Maki just smiled at her friend being happy.

she doesn't have the energy to even be mad at Kokichi for that nickname, she just dryly chuckled before replying with "your welcome, Kichi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just suddenly hc that both pg and in game kokichi has pica  
> and both pg and in game maki takes care of him  
> in game maki just let her caregiver side out for more than 20 seconds so thats new


End file.
